muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2008
Television & Movies * Sesame Street: Dinosaurs! limited theatrical release, May * Studio DC: Almost Live!, July 19 * Sesame Street season 39, August 11 * Sid the Science Kid premieres on PBS, September 1 International Television * Sesame Tree, April 5 * ''The Adventures of Bert and Ernie'': Season 1, anticipated * Vila Sésamo, expected on Brazil's TV Rá Tim Bum * Plaza Sesamo new season, March 21 Appearances * Oscar the Grouch on 1 vs 100, January 11 (and throughout the entire season) * Prairie Dawn on The Sunny Side Up Show, February 14 * Elmo on Paula's Party", February 23 * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew at World Science Festival press conference, April 2 * Oscar on ''The Sunny Side Up Show, April 24 * Rosita on The Early Show, May 3 * Rosita on Good Morning America, May 4 * Cookie Monster on The Colbert Report, June 19 DVDs * 4 Sesame Street Double Features, January 8 * Elmo's World: Opposites, February 8 * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Gift Sets, Volumes 1-3, February 18 * Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby, March 4 * Play with me Sesame: Imagine with Me, March 11 * Play with me Sesame: Let's Play Games, March 11 * Sesame Street: Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments, Homecomings, Changes, April 29 * Sesame Street: Dinosaurs, May 13 * Sesame Street: Love the Earth!, May 13 * The Muppet Show: Season Three, May 20 * Elmo's World: Summer Vacation, June 24 * Sesame Street: Count on Sports, July 22 * Sesame Street Playground, September 16 * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare, September 2 * Fraggle Rock: Complete Fourth Season, October 28 * Abby in Wonderland, September 30 * Elmo's Christmas Countdown, "October 2008" Albums * Platinum All-Time Favorites re-issue, March 4 * Kids' Favorite Songs re-issue, March 4 * Sing the Alphabet re-issue, March 4 * Elmopalooza! re-issue, March 4 * Sesame Street Playground, September 16 Books * Sesame Subjects: My First Book about Horses and Ponies, January 22 * Sesame Street: Super Grover to the Rescue!, January 28 * Sesame Street: Ready, Set, Brush, February 5 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Animal Mix & Match, February 5 * Sesame Street: A To Z Read To Me!, February 15 * Sesame Street: Here Comes The Fun, February 15 * Sesame Street: My Storytime Carry-Along Collection, February 15 * Sesame Street: A Day with Daddy!, March * Sesame Street: Elmo & Friends Picture Stories, April 1 * Sesame Street: I Want to Be President, April * Sesame Street: Mind Your Manners!, * Elmo's World: Doctors!, July 22 * Jim Henson's Doodle Dreams, September 2 * Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock (book), September 30 * Sesame Street: Elmo's Holiday Spectacular, October 9 * Return to Labyrinth: Volume 3, November Misc. Merchandise * Kermit the Frog Supreme Apparel, March * Sesame Street K'nex, July * Gonzo Photo Puppet, Winter * Fozzie Bear Photo Puppet, Summer Events * The Tournament of Roses Parade features a Sesame Street float, January 1 *''Puppet Up!'' (The Avalon Hollywood), January 25 On the Web *Muppets.com relaunched on Disney Xtreme Digital, February 3 *''Sam Plenty, March 10 - present *Red Hot Skrumpy Drummer on Yahoo! Kids, March 28 * Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings, April 29 * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes, April 29 *The Simian Undercover Detective Squad'' (S.U.D.S.), "first quarter" Attractions * SeaWorld California to feature Sesame Street attractions Tampa Bay Business Journal (8/28/06) * Jim Henson's Fantastic World ** Arizona Museum for Youth (Mesa, AZ), January 1 - March 9 ** Louisiana Art and Science Museum (Baton Rouge, LA), March 29 - June 22 ** International Gallery, Smithsonian Institution (Washington, DC), July 12 - October 5 ** Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), October 25 - December 31 * Sesame Street Presents: The Body ** Discovery Gateway (Salt Lake City, UT), February 9 - May 4 People *Kermit Love dies on June 21 ''Sources'' 2008 2008